


Леденец с ментолом

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: У некоторых людей странные методы лечить простуду. Да и простуда какая-то странная.





	Леденец с ментолом

Cтоило понять, что все хреново, еще по встретившей с порога тишине. После горячего воздуха улицы прохлада особняка мгновенно обожгла кожу и проворно затолкала невидимыми холодными пальцами все слова обратно в глотку.

Завидев в глубине дома отчаянно жестикулирующего Луссурию, Сквало поморщился и пошел в сторону столовой. Других офицеров или рядовых вокруг не наблюдалось.

Не наблюдалось вообще никого.

— Вот, — прошептал Луссурия и втиснул ему в руки поднос с исходящей паром глубокой чашкой и парой банок явно из аптечки.

— Спасибо, конечно, за пышную встречу, — усмехнулся Сквало, машинально принимая поднос, — но я сейчас твоего павлина готов сожрать целиком со всеми перьями. А лекарств не надо, я вроде цел...

— Лекарства не тебе, — зашипел Луссурия и побледнел под густым загаром. — А если увидишь малыша Кю, скажи, мамочка очень переживает и скучает! Ну же, давай, давай, Ску!

— Я тебе в глаз сейчас дам, — заверил Сквало, начиная закипать даже в прохладе дома. 

Черт знает что, проторчал на миссии лишних три дня, а здесь уже какой-то сраный цирк с павлинами. Вернее, без.

— Отнеси поднос наверх, пожалуйста, — Луссурия неопределенно махнул рукой и сник.

Сквало внимательнее присмотрелся к банкам и присвистнул.

Потом заржал под укоризненным взглядом Луссурии.

— Он что, так заебал вас за три дня обычной простудой, что все сбежали?

Луссурия оскорбленно поджал криво подкрашенные губы и скрестил руки на груди.

— Босс заболел в первый же вечер после твоего отъезда. Хорошо, что никаких срочных заданий нет, с текучкой я разобрался сам, на Карибы отправили Беля с Маммоном...

— На Карибах сейчас охуенно, — вздохнул Сквало, перехватив поднос поудобнее.

— Ничего, тут еще жарче, — хмыкнул Луссурия и нетерпеливо подтолкнул его. — Ну же, Ску! При всей моей нежной любви к боссу, второй синяк на лице за неделю я не переживу! — он горестно всплеснул руками. — Ох, бедненький Кю, как он без мамочки... Улетел мой мальчик, он не терпит грубостей, я уже все вокруг обыскал, все крыши, все деревья!

— Все рестораны поблизости обыщи, — мстительно посоветовал Сквало и поплелся наверх.

«Лучше бы я задержался еще на пару дней, — подумал он, пинком открывая дверь в спальню Занзаса. — А еще лучше — сразу улетел на Карибы».

Он по привычке пригнулся, но в голову ничего не прилетело.

— Ну и какого хера ты тут лазарет развел? — спросил он, опустив поднос на прикроватный столик. 

Занзас не ответил.

Сквало вслушался в негромкое хриплое дыхание, подошел ближе и стянул со смуглой спины одеяло. Старые шрамы налились кровью и казались воспаленными на вид.

— Вот блядство, — тихо проговорил он и потянулся к аптечным банкам, не отрывая взгляда от влажной от пота спины. 

Сквало отвинтил крышку и сразу почувствовал запах ментола. От настоящей простуды это помогло бы лучше, но и сейчас должно было сгодиться. Он зачерпнул густую прозрачную мазь и осторожно втер Занзасу между лопатками.

Тот замер и ощутимо напрягся, но ничего не сказал. Потом скрестил руки на подушке и уперся в них лбом. Сквало уселся на постель и принялся с нажимом растирать его спину, раздражаясь от того, что одной рукой делать это чертовски медленно и неудобно. Но прикосновения протеза к раскаленной коже Занзас сейчас явно не оценил бы.

— Ну и какого хрена ты Луссурии глаз подбил? — поинтересовался Сквало, опустив ладонь на поясницу, и с силой надавил.

Занзас хрипло выдохнул и повернул к нему лицо. Глаза были покрасневшие и припухшие со сна.

— Достал, — коротко ответил он и облизал губы.

Сквало почувствовал, как чужой жар медленно поднимается по собственной ладони к локтю, покалывает сгиб, словно в кожу тыкали кривой иглой. 

Подсел. Подсел на этого мудака давно и плотно, вот же угораздило.

— Сказал бы как есть, без мордобоя: это ни хера не простуда, Пламя от такого не помогает...

— Без мордобоя не интересно, — негромко рассмеялся Занзас, и Сквало раздраженно двинул ему кулаком в бок.

Потом, спохватившись, стянул простыню пониже и провел рукой по воспаленной коже. 

— Не развалюсь. Не трясись так.

Сквало с оттяжкой шлепнул его по ягодице. Занзас приподнялся и вперил в него хмурый взгляд.

— Неинтересно ему, — фыркнул Сквало и повел ладонью ниже, погладил напряженное бедро, скользнул между ног и сжал влажную от пота мошонку. 

Занзас глядел молча, не отталкивал, но Сквало ощущал мелкую дрожь его напряженных мышц. Он чувствовал пульсацию шрамов под рукой так остро, словно они змеились под собственной кожей. 

Сквало быстро наклонился и прижался губами к широкому багровому рубцу на пояснице, провел по нему языком, собирая соль и жар, и чужую боль, непрошенную, ненужную, изводящую, неподвластную никакому Пламени.

Сквало усмехнулся и снова лизнул рубец. Ничего. Есть вещи и люди посильнее Пламени. Он знал это наверняка.

— Эй, мусор, — негромко позвал Занзас, и Сквало улегся рядом, прижался к хрипло дышащему рту, вылизал его изнутри, продолжая водить ладонью по мокрой спине, пока Занзас не расслабился. 

— Сраный ментол, — негромко рассмеялся он Сквало в губы и прикусил нижнюю. — Помнишь, ты в школе пробовал курить то дерьмо...

— Помню.

Занзас опустил веки. Сквало медленно провел пальцами по его щеке, обводя еще один шрам.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Лечу, блядь.

— Не та рука, идиот, — усмехнулся Занзас, не открывая глаз, и Сквало едва прикусил губу от злости. — Да, в общем, по хрен. Продолжай. 

— Перевернись, — велел Сквало раздраженно, но Занзас отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку, так что только донеслось приглушенно:

— И так справишься.

Сквало выругался, откинул волосы за спину, зачерпнул еще мази и принялся втирать в плечи и руки: шрамы постепенно светлели, Занзас дышал тихо и ровно, изредка вздрагивая, когда пальцы задевали слишком чувствительный рубец. Тогда Сквало прижимался к коже губами.

Вкус ментола он не любил со школы.

Зато со школы любил кое-что еще.

Он закончил с руками, отбросил мешавшую простыню на пол и повел ладонями по бедрам, размял ягодицы и замер на секунду, а потом оттянул их в стороны и осторожно нажал большим пальцем на вход.

— Жопа с запахом ментола? — заржал Занзас, и Сквало оскалился.

— Со вкусом.

Он наклонился и толкнулся языком в анус, надавил на горячие складки, крепко держа дернувшегося под ним Занзаса. Тот хрипло выругался и с силой пнул Сквало.

— Отъебись, ты весь уделался в этой дряни.

— Не весь, — ответил Сквало и быстро стянул рубашку через голову, а потом улегся на него сверху и прикусил кожу на шее. 

Занзас тяжело дышал, по виску из-под налипшей пряди волос стекала капля пота.

— Надо было выебать тебя в первый раз еще тогда, в школе, — проговорил он со злостью. — Вытащить изо рта ту сраную вонючую сигарету и засадить до самого горла... Ты трахнешь меня или уснул там, блядь?

Сквало стиснул зубы и втянул воздух носом — пот, ментол, запах Занзаса на коже, на простынях, на всем вокруг, везде и всюду. Запах, без которого лишних три дня кажутся полным пиздецом.

Он потянулся к ремню, с трудом расстегнул его и приспустил штаны, достал член, неосторожно мазнув скользкими пальцами по головке — ее тут же обожгло холодком, — и надавил ею на вход, вжимая Занзаса в постель.

Тот гулко сглотнул и двинул бедрами навстречу, Сквало толкнулся еще раз и замер, дурея от окатившего жара. Он с трудом отдышался и, приподнявшись на локтях, начал двигаться. Занзас не поворачивал к нему лица, только стискивал пальцы на скомканной подушке все сильнее и сильнее, так что белели костяшки под смуглой кожей, и, глядя на них, Сквало чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. 

От густого запаха, пропитавшего воздух в спальне, от усталости и недосыпа последней недели кружилась голова, но Сквало прекрасно знал: даже если открыть все окна настежь и проспать целые сутки, от близости Занзаса будет вести так же сильно. 

Как вело со школы. Как вело всегда. 

Он стянул зубами перчатку с протеза и просунул руку тому под живот, сжал член, и Занзас выгнулся, вбиваясь в кулак. 

— Не та рука, идиот, — снова прохрипел он, и Сквало распахнул рот, чтобы заорать, что Занзас прибил бы его за ментоловую мазь на головке. Но собственный член сдавило так, что сквозь гул крови в ушах Сквало едва расслышал рваный выдох Занзаса. 

Сквало стиснул ладонь на его заднице и начал вбиваться короткими толчками, пока не кончил, чувствуя, как пропитанный запахами раскаленный воздух наваливается на него плитой. Он сполз на постель и перевернулся на спину, нашарил рубашку, вытер член и испачканный спермой протез. 

Волосы облепили лицо, от них несло ментолом так, что Сквало начал сомневаться, вымоется ли тот когда-нибудь. Нестерпимо хотелось спать. И есть.

Скрипнула кровать.

— Вернусь из душа — выебу в рот.

— Только не буди, блядь, — простонал Сквало, пытаясь скинуть ботинки. — И пожрать бы чего... Там Луссурия передавал бульон.

— Скоро пожрешь, — хохотнул Занзас, и Сквало изловчился наконец стянуть ботинок и не глядя швырнуть на его смех.

— Я смотрю, тебе полегчало, — огрызнулся он, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. 

Проворочался так минут десять, но пытаться уснуть было бесполезно: запах щекотал ноздри и заставлял вспоминать о вкусе соли и ментола на языке. Сквало сглотнул и снова лег на спину.

— Выпить здесь хоть что-то осталось? — проорал он в приоткрытую дверь ванной. — Текила, например? И при простуде лимоны, блядь, полезны!

Он рывком сел на кровати, разделался с остывшим бульоном в несколько глотков и поморщился: Луссурия явно переборщил со специями.

— Приятного аппетита, мусор.

Сквало медленно поставил чашку на поднос.

Занзас стоял в дверном проеме, мокрый после душа, и улыбался с таким голодом во взгляде, что Сквало понял: пировать сейчас будет точно не он сам. 

И Сквало не имеет ничего против.


End file.
